


The poor heir of black

by Rowenaaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowenaaa/pseuds/Rowenaaa
Summary: In which Regulus is constantly escaping death and assassinations from all manner of relatives, friends, and enemies. Regulus Black was not one to be loved it seemed.





	The poor heir of black

"Kreacher?" he whispered into the stuffed warm air. "What's going on? Why is it so warm?"

The small pop was enough to comfort the shaking child. "Young master we have to go," the raspy voice shook as he rushed to grab his masters hand. "Come young master, must get young master to safety yes." He dragged the child trying to leave quickly.

"What? Kreacher what are you going on about?" Regulus, a young boy of only 9, dragged the elf back. "What's going on?" He put his best authoritative face on, the same face he would use many days later when facing the Aurors. "I demand answers." He tugged his arm out of the elf's grip with a scowl. The elf frowned at the boy wanting nothing more then to take him away for the poor boys safety.

"Your parents are involved in something very dark young master Regulus. Your parents do not intend to let you out alive. We must leave before they come for you." His normally emotional voice turned monotone. "We must leave now." his hand leapt out and gripped his masters wrist. The dark situation dawning on the young boy.

Kreacher did not wait for his young masters opinion on leaving, the charastic pop went off once more sucking through the two of them and bringing them to a lounge room. Regulus' hand darted out to reach for something to hold onto. He could feel his bile coming up and sucking through any air he could breath. He collapsed onto the shaggy white carpet shaking as his breath came out in short bursts.

He wasn't sure where Kreacher had gone off to, how long he had been gone, or even how long he had been laying there. It felt like seconds before large smooth hands rested on his forehead. Opening a single eye he saw only small grey eyes staring back at him. The eyes were similar enough to his fathers that his breath momentarily stopped. It took longer then he would ever admit for his brain to catch up with his eyes and figured out that no, this was his aunt Cassandra. Or great aunt in all reality.

"Well look who we have here!" he couldn't help but flinch at the crisp tone she used when addressing him, "running away aren't we? What would your dear parents think hmm?" She peered down a little closer then Regulus appreciated. Shaking he didn't answer her.

"My lady Cassiopeia ," Kreachers voice cut through the tense air. "As I informed you young master Regulus was in danger." he could practically see Kreacher bobbing his head with every word, his hands wringing themselves along. "Master and Mistress-"

"Yes you said enough. No need to scare my poor Nephew now. Where is the other one?" she gave him another glance over before turning away from him. Regulus closed his eyes doing his best to ignore the conversation happening as if he wasn't in the room. His nausea was coming back and his head was swirling. He wished he was home, in his bed snuggled in his blanket and hidden away from the horrors his parents planned to unleash on the world.

"Can you stand?" A soft feminine voice rang in his ears, it made him open his eyes to see the soft blond curls of his favorite cousin Cissy. Her hands touched his cheek comfortably.

"You should be at Hogwarts," Regulus whispered not wanting to look away from her.

"I have my special way of leaving." She winked picking him up and carrying him bridal style. Though fifthteen she had the strength of a hundred men according to Regulus. "Calm yourself Reg, it is unbefitting of the heir of black."

"I am not the heir." Regulus said firmly gathering his strength and trying to jump out of her hold on him. "Sirius holds the title of the heir of Black."

Cissy smiled carefully at him not wanting to give anything away but also wanting to give everything away. She was a terrible gossip she was. "Narcissa leave." Cassandra ordered her from her side of the room. With a pout cissy put Regulus down and walked daintily away gathering her things and making her way back to Hogwarts.

Regulus found a spot on the least expensive looking chair in the room trying to look as non repulsive as possible. "Aunt Cassiopeia I apologize for dropping into your lounge." Regulus said carefully not wanting to anger his famously volatile aunt. "You are doing me a um great service." he finished unsure of what he was saying and what it was exactly for. "Kreacher said that mother and father wish to kill me?"

"Yes he did didn't he?" her facial features slid away leaving nothing but a blank mask. "Your elf is loyal." She slid away from her spot next to Kreacher and almost glided her way to him. "That's not looking like a good thing for you."


End file.
